Computing devices can be used to help organize a user's life. In particular, some users have replaced paper calendars, sticky notes, and paper mail with electronic substitutes offered by a personal computer or a personal data assistant. Some users have found that it can be useful to enter, edit, and/or view such information from one or more different computing devices. As such, robust and flexible synchronization capabilities can increase user productivity and satisfaction.